Night and Black Masks
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: Harusnya dia kecewa karena melewatkan pundi-pundi item yang akan didapatkannya malam ini/Tak butuh wajah rupawan untuk memikat hati orang lain/"Jadi, Miku-chan. Apa aku bisa menciummu lagi? Atau kita akan berdansa?"/KaitoMiku/OoC/Plotless/fluff


**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp.**  
**Rate : T**  
**Genre : Drama**  
**Chara : Hatsune Miku & Shion Kaito**

**Warning : OoC, Plotless, Fluff?, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Night and Black Masks**  
**.**

**.**

Entah sudah keberapa kali dia berdecak sebal. Hei, harusnya malam ini dia bisa bermain game sepuasnya, bukan terkurung dalam ruangan luas dengan berbagai macam tipe orang seperti ini. Salahkan Tou-san yang mengajaknya menghadiri pesta bisnis yang bahkan dia tak tahu akan berbuat apa saat berada di dalamnya – dia tak kenal siapapun di sini. Abaikan kalimat Tou-sannya yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menemukan banyak teman seumuran, anak dari rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Nyatanya dia bahkan tidak tahu mana yang kira-kira seumuran, yang kira-kira pantas menjadi senpai atau kouhai-nya, yang kira-kira dewasa, sampai yang kira-kira sudah berusia di atas empat puluh tahun. Dia tidak akan tahu jika semuanya memakai topeng diwajahnya. Tak mungkin mengkira-kira umur seseorang dari postur tubuhnya, mengingat banyak produk keluaran perusahaan yang bisa memanipulasi bentuk dan tinggi tubuh. Itu pendapat subyektifnya.

Kenapa dia harus memakai pakaian mengembang yang susah ketika digunakan untuk bergerak, dan kenapa pula dia harus mengenakan topeng yang menggelitik hidung dan membuat wajahnya gatal-gatal karena bulu-bulu yang tertempel di atasnya. Kenapa sangat Barat? "Ck" Dia berdecak lagi.

Mengambil Gadget dari tas tangannya yang juga beraksen bulu, dan kemudian serius dengan game yang dengan tergesa disimpannya setelah tiba-tiba Kaa-sannya menerobos masuk kamar dan berceloteh tentang jodoh, pangeran, dan semua hal menyangkut itu, sambil membawa gaun mengembang warna hitam dengan renda-renda di hampir seluruh permukaan bawah gaun. Menyuruhnya berganti baju dengan ancaman menyita semua gadget miliknya jika tidak ikut Tou-san pergi ke pesta, kemudian keluar kamar sambil mengatakan akan mengambilkan sepatu dan perangkat lainnya – untukku – dengan diiringi suara debaman pintu. Baginya – untuk saat ini – dirinya yang masih remaja tidak ingin terlalu pusing dengan masalah orang dewasa – mencari pasangan misalnya. Apa lagi alasan Tou-san mengajaknya kesini jika bukan karena itu. Miku tahu benar kekhawatiran kedua orang tuanya atas dirinya yang lebih senang mengurung diri di kamar dan tenggelam dalam segala macam tipe game di banding hang-out bersama teman-temannya – kebiasaan untuk ukuran remaja normal. Hanya saja dia berpikir, dia masih mau bersenang-senang – dengan dunianya sendiri – dan tak ingin ada yang mengganggunya.

Masih dengan android di tangannya dan punggung yang menyandar pagar balkon – menghadap ke hall ruangan pesta, dia lagi-lagi berdecak. "Ck" Tiba-tiba mengingat saudara kembarnya yang dengan mudah menemukan teman bicara sesaat setelah memasuki ruangan, membuatnya kesal. Karena setelah itu, dunia Mikuo seolah ditarik oleh gadis berambut sewarna lemari kayu di kamarnya.

Meruntuki diri sendiri yang langsung saja memakai pakaian dari Kaa-san tanpa meminta pilihan model yang lain – dia tahu Kaa-san menyimpan banyak gaun untuknya, yang belum pernah dipakainya kecuali malam ini. Memaki kebodohannya sendiri karena, dengan pakaian yang hanya menutupi bagian dadanya, hembusan kecil angin membuanya menggigil kedinginan.

Bentuk pergerakan kecil di sudut matanya berhasil menarik perhatiannya – mengalihkan pandangan dari android di genggaman kedua tangannya yang memutih karena hawa dingin.

"Hai, Hime-sama" tubuh atletis itu membungkuk dalam, memperlihatkan lehernya yang tersamarkan surai biru, lengan kanannya tertekuk di bagian perut – sopan santun khas kerajaan-kerajaan Barat. Dan mengingat hal itu membuat Miku mendengus kesal, mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada benda kecil yang menampilkan tulisan 'Pause'

"Ciri-ciri khas keluarga Hatsune – iris dan rambut perpaduan hijau dan biru, cantik" Pemuda yang memakai setelan warna hitam dengan muffler biru tersampir di lehernya itu memposisikan tubuhnya di samping bungsu Hatsune. Terkikik geli saat melihat gadis di sebelahnya sedang kewalahan melawan sang Raja dalam game dan terlihat tak tersinggung karena telah diacuhkan.

"Berhenti tertawa. Aku sedang dalam mode serius" dia mencoba tak menghiraukan suara tawa tertahan yang semakin jelas, yang semakin mengganggu, dan semakin membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Menekan tombol yang menghentikan game, Miku berkacak pinggang, menghadap si pengganggu dengan pandangan menantang "Tidak ada yang lucu, Tuan Muda yang terhormat. Dan aku tidak ingat telah memperbolehkanmu berdiri di sampingku, kau mengganggu – atauh lebih tepatnya mengusik ketenanganku"

"Hei, hei. Kau terlalu berlebihan, gunakan kosa kata yang wajar. Aku tidak segitunya, menurutku" Tangannya terangkat di sepan dadanya, mencoba menenangkan gadis yang dengan mudahnya meledak-ledak hanya karena ucapan ringan yang dilontarkannya "Dan, ehmm, mungkin sedikit lucu. Kau kesulitan melawannya, padahal aku mengalahkannya tidak sampai lima menit. Yang kau butuhkan hanya fokus – "

"Dan kau mengacaukannya" iris yang dibingkai hitam topeng itu mendelik tak suka.

"Lihat pergerakannya, Hime-sama. Kau akan menemukan pola yang sama" memilih mengalah, sang pengganggu memelankan suaranya dan kembali bersandar di pagar balkon. "Kau tidak melanjutkannya?" dari sudut matanya, gadis itu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas tangan yang senada dengan gaunnya – hitam.

"Aku kehilangan minat. Dan kau tahu apa sebabnya"

"Gomen, Hime-sama. Bukan – "

"Dan berhenti memanggilku 'Hime-sama', kau membuatku mual" menolak memandang pemuda di sampingnya, jangkauan pandangannya sampai di ujung hall yang memperlihatkan Mikuo dengan semua keceriaannya – yang membuat Miku menggembungkan kedua pipinya. _Kapan acara membosankan ini akan berakhir?_ Jam-jam sekarang ini pasti game online ramai. Dan dia akan memperoleh banyak item secara mudah dari para pemula. Bermain sampai pagi, dan tidur seharian. Itu adalah kebiasaannya ketika weekend. Kecuali hari ini, tentu saja.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" pertanyaan kejutan yang mengembalikan atensi Miku kepada keberadaan sosok di sampingnya. Melirik tangan yang terulur di depannya – yang tengah mengharapkan sambutan.

"Maaf saja. Aku tak bisa berdansa" dia memilih mengabaikan rasa hangat yang menjalar di dadanya. Hei, tiap gadis butuh pengakuan akan keberadaannya, dan akan meleleh jika seseorang menghargai dan bersikap hangat kepadanya. Tapi Miku tetaplah Miku. Pesan dari Kaa-san selalu teringat di kepalanya. _Hati-hati dengan orang tak di kenal. Apalagi saat kamu sedang sendirian._

"Aku bisa mengajarimu, berdansa bukan hal yang terlalu rumit. Kau akan menemukan pola yang sama dalam geraknya – " kalimat itu lagi, Miku memutar bola matanya bosan " – dan ikuti irama. Aku akan membimbingmu hingga kau tidak terjatuh dan ma –"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu"

" . Aku Shion. Shion Kaito. Dan kamu Hatsune…." Kalimatnya menggantung, menunggu jawaban.

"Miku. Cukup panggil Miku"

"Jadi, Miku-chan – " Miku berjengit mendengar panggilan itu " – maukah berdansa denganku?" tangannya terulur lagi, menampilkan telapak tangan dengan jemari yang lentik.

"Aku menolak. Maaf. Tapi aku tidak berminat dengan hal-hal semacam itu" menolak memandang pemuda Shion, Miku membuang pandangannya ke dalam ruangan lagi, kali ini menemukan Mikuo yang tengah berdansa di tengah hall dan terlihat sangat senang.

Dan lagi-lagi, pemuda itu menyentaknya dari pandangan menerawang.

Tubuh mungilnya telah menempel erat dengan tubuh Kaito yang menjulang. Pinggangnya terlingkari penuh oleh kedua lengan pemuda yang baru disadari Miku, tubuhnya beraroma mint. Mata biru saphirenya menatap lembut, menenggelamkan Miku ke lautan dalam. Sesaat, dia terpesona. Terpaku meski menyadari pergerakan pemuda yang mencondongkan tubuhnya – makin dekat. Menggeletik telinga dan lehernya karena wajah pemuda dengan muffler melambai itu kini berada tepat di depan telinganya. Membisikkan kalimat lirih yang membuat Miku menegang, merasakan sensasi yang baru pertama dirasakannya. "Ne, Miku-chan. Menolak ajakan pemuda secara frontal itu tidak baik. Itu bisa melukai harga diri mereka. Mereka bisa bertindak di luar batas agar keinginannya tecapai, atau membalas penolakan yang telah mereka terima" meski lembut, nada yang terselip berupa ancaman. Dan entah kenapa, Miku masih tak bisa bergerak. Tak _mau_ bergerak.

"Jadi, karena kau telah menyakiti perasaanku, aku _akan_ menciummu"

Miku tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tak seharusnya dia hanya diam saja. Tak seharusnya jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang entah berapa kali lipat dibanding biasanya. Tak seharusnya dia menahan nafas ketika sosok yang bahkan wajahnya tertutup oleh topeng dengan warna yang sama dengannya itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Tak seharusnya tenggorokannya terasa tercekik ketika hembusan nafas itu membelai wajahnya, bercampur dengan nafasnya, menghirup dari udara yang sama. Tak seharusnya perutnya melilit membayangkan hal apa yang akan terjadi. Tak seharusnya kedua matanya ikut menutup ketika melihat pemuda itu telah menghilangkan binar birunya di balik kelopak matanya. Tak seharusnya dia menikmati sentuhan dingin di bibirnya. Tak seharusnya dia membalas ciuman pemuda itu. Dan tak seharusnya pula dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher pemuda yang belum ada satu jam dikenalnya, memperdalamnya.

Makin dalam. Dan makin membuat keduanya sesak.

Bukan pengalaman yang dibutuhkan saat ini, hanya perlu menuruti insting maka naluri akan menuntun. Menjadi seorang ahli bahkan jika ini adalah yang pertama. Saling membalas dan saling mendominasi, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Tidak dengan harga diri lelaki milik Kaito, tidak dengan sifat keras kepala milik Miku. Dunia berputar dengan mereka sebagai poros, suara terhenti seakan ada yang menekan tombol 'mute'. Mereka berdua menikmati sensasi memabukkan itu. Miku melupakan sakit dipunggungnya akibat bergesekan dengan pagar balkon. Kaito melupakan tubuhnya yang melemas karena tidak ada penopang.

Hangat dan basah. Dua kata yang akan mereka ingat ketika ciuman itu berakhir. Dua kata yang akan mereka ingat ketika menceritakan pengalaman itu pada orang lain. Dua kata yang akan membuat mereka ingin melakukannya lagi, dan lagi.

Entah berapa lama segalanya terhenti. Pagutan yang seakan tak ada yang tahu kapan akan berakhir. Karena tak ada yang ingin mengakhiri. Tidak akan berakhir jika saja mereka ingat untuk sekedar mengambil satu-dua helaan nafas untuk terus menjaga kesadaran yang kian lama kian menipis.

Keduanya menjauh – masih dengan lengan di posisi ketika mereka berciuman. Dengan kedua kening yang saling masih berbagi udara yang sama. Keduanya terengah.

"Apa kau selalu melakukan_nya_ kepada gadis yang baru kau kenal? Kau membuatmu merasa seperti gadis murahan" pipinya merona. Dan sikunya ternyata lebih menarik perhatian dibanding wajah tak terlihat di hadapannya. Jangan menyalahkannya, dia hanya gadis remaja enam belas tahun yang memiliki rasa penasaran tinggi dengan dunia sekitarnya, dan ingin selalu melakukan hal yang baru.

"Tidak, jika kau bertanya apa aku selalu melakukan_nya_ dengan gadis-gadis lain. Karena aku hanya melakukan_nya_ denganmu. Dan buang frase 'gadis yang baru kau kenal'. Karena aku sudah mengenalmu dari dulu, meski kau tidak mengenalku. Miku kecil begitu menarik perhatianku. Saat itu pesta ulang tahunku – satu-satunya pesta ulang tahunku di Jepang. Aku tinggal di Korea jika kau ingin tahu"

Well, pemuda yang benar-benar tidak mencirikan seorang lelaki, ne. Terlalu membuka diri dan banyak bicara.

"Kau tidak mudah dilupakan, dan mudah dikenali. Dengan dua kuncir ini dan matamu yang berbinar cantik. Aku suka, sangat suka. Miku-chan, suki da" senyumnya lembut, menampilkan sosok yang benar-benar membuatnya terlihat dewasa.

Miku masih tidak berkata apapun, tak tahu apa yang mesti dikeluarkan dari bibirnya. Terlalu sibuk dengan rona yang menjalar di wajahnya.

"Jadi, Miku-chan. Apa aku bisa menciummu _lagi_? Atau kita akan berdansa?"

Dua pilihan yang sangat sulit. Dan dia memaki pikiran liar yang tiba-tiba berkelebat di otaknya, sekilas.

"Apa kita harus melakukannya secara bersamaan?" Oh, tidak. Apa pemuda itu bisa membaca pikiran orang?

"Oke, sepertinya pilihan terakhir telah mendapat persetujuan di kedua belah pihak" seringaian tercipta. Dan Miku kembali merona oleh dua hal ; perkataan Kaito dan seringaiannya. Sepertinya dia ingin pingsan saja.

"A-ap.. apa-a? A-ak-u t-tida-k meng-ata-kan a-apa-pun"

Mengabaikan kalimat terbata Miku, dengan kedua telapak tangan di atas pinggul Miku, dia menarik tubuh gadis itu menjauhi pagar balkon yang dingin, menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan, dan menuntun gadis itu untuk mengikuti gerakannya. Menjaga agar tubuh Miku tak terhuyung jika tanpa sengaja menginjak gaunnya yang menjuntai. Membimbing kedua tangan Miku yang semula menggelitik lehernya menuju kedua pundaknya "Kemarin mereka bertemu – Tou-sanmu dan Tou-sanku. Sepertinya mereka berniat menjodohkan kita" Miku tak bersuara. Dan memang setelah perkataan Kaito tadi tidak ada yang ingin menyuarakan sesuatu. Menikmati alunan irama dari dalam ruangan, dan menikmati kesunyian yang terasa nyaman. Yang pasti, mereka nyaman dengan posisi ini.

Angin berhembus pelan, dan Miku makin menempelkan tubuhnya hingga tak berjarak, menyambut kehangatan yang ditawarkan tubuh dan pelukan Kaito.

Kaito tahu gadis di depannya kedinginan, tentu karena gaun besar yang hanya disangga oleh dua garis tipis yang melintasi pundak Miku itu terlalu terbuka. Tapi dia tidak ingin melepas mufflernya dan memakaikannya kepada Miku jika itu membuat Miku melonggarkan pelukan eratnya, membuat jarak diantara keduanya. Sebut saja dia memanfaatkan keadaan, itu bukan masalah baginya. Karena dia suka wangi vanilla gadis itu.

Gerakan mereka terhenti. Tangan kanan yang semula berdiam di pinggul kini merangkak naik, dan tepat berhenti di leher belakang Miku yang terekspos karena tatanan rambutnya memang memungkinkan untuk itu. Tubuhnya perlahan menunduk. Lengan kirinya mengangkat pelan tubuh Miku dari lantai, membuat sang gadis berjinjit bahkan dengan high-heels yang dipakainya.

Kedua lengannya kembali melingkari leher Kaito.

Mereka tahu ini akan berlangsung lama. Lebih lama dari yang pertama. Lebih dalam, lebih menguras oksigen dan tenaga. Tapi mereka tidak tahu, akan ada berapa kali hal ini akan terulang, malam ini. Mungkin lima kali, tujuh kali, sepuluh, atau lebih. Mereka tak ingin repot-repot menghitungnya karena mungkin sudah tidak akan terhitung lagi.

Yang pasti, dalam benak Miku, tak ada kekecewaan karena melewatkan pundi-pundi item yang akan didapatkannya malam ini jika dia memilih untuk berkutat dengan laptopnya. Malam ini tak semembosankan apa yang telah dibanyangkannya. Tidak membosankan sama sekali malah.

**-owari-**

Plotless, saya tahu. Dan saya sudah mencantumkan di 'Warning' Apa ini termasuk fluff? Saya sedikit ragu. Dan saya merasa sudah menaruhnya di rate yang benar. Apa harus di M?

**thx 4 read**

**wanna review?**


End file.
